Gabby and Ty/Manga/PA/RS
Gabby and Ty are a reporter and cameraman duo that work at Hoenn TV. In the Chuang Yi translation, they are called Maryann and Tyler. They are first seen interviewing Norman, the newly-made Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym and film him having a battle against a group of wild Pokémon. Later, they are seen at watching free Mr. Stone's from being trapped in a water fountain. They decide to interview Sapphire to make a news story, but the girl decides against it due to disliking television. When Mr. Stone is attacked by people disguised as staff personnel and robbed of an item he was carrying, Gabby and Ty follow Sapphire as she pursues the thieves. They travel to Petalburg Woods, where the thieves ambush them in order to prevent any witnesses from escaping alive. Sapphire manages to drive the thieves back, but she is unable to retrieve the stolen object, and Mr. Stone falls into a coma after giving her a letter for his son, . Gabby attempts to report on the incident but is censored by her superiors, who only allow her to report that Mr. Stone was attacked by a wild Pokémon. Despite Ty's misgivings, Gabby decides to investigate the team in blue they encountered. Gabby and Ty later report the theft of the Submarine Explorer 1 which was taken by a team in red. After the story ended, Gabby talks to Captain Stern about the attack on Mr. Stone. Although it was reported that he was attacked by wild Pokémon, Gabby reveals to him that it was a team in blue behind the whole thing. The conversation is interrupted by Norman, who overhears their conversation. Gabby assumes he's there to help with the case, Norman denies and states that he simply trying to find his runaway son, . After Norman leaves with the information to find Ruby, Gabby realizes the boy that was seen being attacked by the thieves who stole the submarine must be Norman's son. They decide to track Ruby down, as he might have valuable information on the team in red. Ty realizes that if a team in blue attacked Mr. Stone and one in red stole the submarine, it must mean there are two evil teams lurking in Hoenn. They track Norman to the Weather Institute, where he has found Ruby and initiated a battle against him. Believing that the fate of Hoenn is more important that familial troubles, Gabby decides to stop the two from fighting and requests that Castform help her. Castform agrees, and with its ability to control the weather, it helps stop Norman and Ruby from falling down onto debris that was created during their fight. Norman attempts to continue the battle afterward, but is stopped by Winona, who tells him to return to his Gym. Norman forgives Ruby for running away and leaves. Afterward, Gabby and Ty take Ruby with them on their quest and decide to give Mr. Stone's Castform to Ruby after it takes a liking to him. They take Ruby to Verdanturf Town so that Ruby can perform in his first Contest. After Ruby wins a few rounds, Gabby and Ty offer to interview him, but Ruby reluctantly refuses due to his prior status as a kidnapping victim. After Ruby goes back to competing, Ty wonders if it's even right for them to tag along with him. Gabby assures Ty that her reporter's intuition means Ruby will be important to finding the truth. After a misunderstanding causes Ruby to meet Wanda, the group travels to Rusturf Tunnel after hearing about an accident happening there. Along the way, they notice an passing by. Ruby notes that the Absol is beautiful, but it sends a strange shiver down his spine. Upon arriving at Rusturf Tunnel, they find that it has collapsed with Wanda's fiancé still inside. Ruby manages to rescue Riley, who reveals that construction had been had been halted due to the disturbances of the wild inside. Riley wonders why the tunnel collapsed, as he and his team had taken extra care to prevent such a thing from happening. The team in red that stolen the Submarine Explorer 1 arrives and reveals themselves to be the culprits behind them. The team attacks and the leader, , kidnaps Ruby. Gabby and Ty attempt to stop her, but are forced to fight off the Grunts left behind. Eventually, the wild Whismur bring some and to help stop the commotion. The Grunts are sent flying by a powerful , defeating them. Gabby and Ty rush into the tunnel to save Ruby, only to find him already defeating Courtney. Ruby escapes as the tunnel is set aflame by his attack and leaves on Gabby and Ty's van. They take Ruby to Fallarbor Town so he can participate in his next Contest. In the meantime, Gabby and Ty visit Professor Cozmo's house for an interview. Professor Cozmo's assistants reveal that he hasn't returned from a trip to Mt. Chimney, which is only causing trouble for them due to the shift in energy affecting Hoenn. The assistants reveal that a shift in the energy balance in Hoenn will cause the two Legendary Pokémon and to awaken. Ruby later arrives with Wallace, who the assistants were supposed to meet and talk to about the energy shift. Much to Ty's surprise, Ruby reveals that he has made Wallace his Contest master. Later, Gabby calls her boss to inform of the information she and Ty were just told. Despite this, the boss tells her to only focus on the team in red, as the information going public could mass panic. Confused by this decision, Gabby and Ty decide to part ways from Ruby to continue investigating. Gabby and Ty travel to Lilycove City to ask the Hoenn TV director about his strange decision. Upon arriving, they find the director in battle with another man in red. As the two battle each other, the man in red is revealed to be Maxie, the leader of the red Team Magma, and the director reveals himself to be the leader of the blue team, Archie of Team Aqua. Gabby is shocked by this revelation and wonders what to do. Ty states that they can't trust the TV station, as Archie may have accomplices inside, which means they must find other people willing to help stop the evil teams elsewhere. They travel to Slateport in hopes of meeting up with Ruby again, only to find the area flooded due to the awakening of Kyogre. With the city flooded and Ruby nowhere to be found, they instead go to meet with Captain Stern again. They find Stern escaping the flooding and inform him that Team Magma and Team Aqua have joined forces. Stern realizes that if they teamed up, the two teams must have headed to the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Groudon and Kyogre. With the Seafloor Cavern located under the depths of the ocean, Captain Stern worries that it will be impossible to chase after the villains. The Pokémon Association's flying headquarters arrives to rescue people from the flood. Ty decides that he and Gabby will stay behind while Captain Stern and the others get to safety. Gabby is confused by this decision, but Ty points out that the Absol they saw before is there. Ty confronts Absol and questions if it's behind the disasters affecting Hoenn. Gabby theorizes that Absol is only attempting to warn people of the danger instead of actually causing them. Absol confirms this and trusts the two enough to ride on its back. Gabby has Absol take her and Ty to Sootopolis City, the location where Groudon and Kyogre will have their battle against each other. Once they arrive, Gabby and Ty find that Groudon and Kyogre have already begun their climactic battle. Gabby begs Absol to help them stop the fight, but it only chooses to protect Ruby and Sapphire from getting hurt by Groudon and Kyogre's clash. Ty realizes that while it chooses to warn people of disasters, Absol is neutral to the outcome and only observes. Absol's proves useful as it allows Ruby and Sapphire to use utilize the power of the Grand Meteor shard to knock the Red and Blue Orbs used to control Groudon and Kyogre from Maxie and Archie's bodies. The resulting attack causes a giant explosion, forcing Gabby and Ty to run away on Absol's back to avoid getting caught in the blast. After Groudon and Kyogre are defeated and returned to their deep slumber, Gabby and Ty regroup at the Pokémon Association airship to celebrate Ruby and Sapphire's victory. Afterward, they visit Norman's home to have an interview with the heroes that played a part in the battle to save Hoenn. Ruby's mother uses the interview to ask her son and Sapphire to return home so that they can celebrate their birthdays properly.